Cry of the Wolf
by Warriors-Skywing
Summary: Wolf, a small grey kittypet loves her life in twoleg place. But what does she do when Starclan want her to help the clans and won't leave her alone? Can she live her life in peace or will she leave her happy home?  REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

**So you my reviewer voted for me to start again… Here you go.**

**Disclaimer: It doesn't matter how many languages I will saw it in, nor how many times I say – write – it, the answer will remain the same. I do not own Warriors.**

**.

* * *

**

**.**

The night was black, there seemed to be no moon and the stars didn't give much light. Nothing moved, nothing stirred. A small grey she-cat was beginning to think she wouldn't be able to find her way back to her housefolk, when a long shrill cry rang out. The cat's ears pricked. She raced forward, her paws skimming the earth as she dashed through the damp forest. Finally a fence came into view, just as another long shrill cry rang out. The cat leap onto the fence and into the garden. She ran up to the twoleg kit and rubbed against its legs before going inside.

She looked around with content. _I will never, _The she-cat thought. _Never leave my life here._

Overhead, the stars shone coldly. Two cats sat around a pool and watched.

"Are you sure," Asked a pale grey tom with white patches. "That she is the right cat?"

The dark ginger cat sighed heavily. "No, Cloudstar," he admitted. "I'm not. But how much of a choice do we have?"

They sat side by side for a little longer, then the pale grey tom got up and stretched.

"I'll inform the others of your decision, Redstar." He told the ginger tom. "I'm sure Bluestar will visit her at once."

Redstar nodded, and murmured a good bye to his friend. He then went back to watching.

The small grey she-cat raced after a piece of string the twoleg was pulling around. She tripped, and ended up sprawling onto her face. The she-cat got up and shook herself, making her soft fluffy fur even softer.

If only she knew. Redstar thought sadly. If only she knew.

**.**

**.**

Wolf's belly was rumbling. She shifted slightly, trying to disguise the sound. In front of her was a mouse, sleeping what it thought was safely in between the roots of a tree. She warily crept forward and peered down at it.

She was starving, but she had never eaten a mouse or any kind of animal. Slowly, she opened her mouth and leaned forward. She closed her jaws around the tiny animal. It felt fuzzy and warm. Wolf hesitated, then bit down hard on it.

Wolf's head jerked up, and she was blinded for a few heart beats as she looked into sunlight. She gazed with confusion at the corner of her fuzzy blanket that she held in her mouth tightly, then spat it out disgustedly.

Muttering curses, she started cleaning her fur. Her head jerked up when she heard her food dish being filled. She got up eagerly, for her belly was still rumbling.

Once she had finished her breakfast she went outside and went for a walk in the garden. She gazed around contentedly at the soft grass and bushes. She walked over to her favorite plant in the garden and breathed in deeply.

The wonderful smell of catmint filled her head, and she breathed out dreamily. She nibbled on a few leaves, loving the feeling it gave her.

Wolf went over to her favourite corner and jumped up onto to fence, then down into the forest. There she stood, watching the forest sway gently in the breeze. She could help feeling longing too be out there, but then she had a happy life and she didn't want to leave it. Her own garden was like her own mini forest.

The warmth was nice and soon she curled up in a ball in the roots of the tree. Sunlight streamed through the branches and turned her grey coat dappled.

_Wolf's dream_

When Wolf opened her eyes she realised that she was in a clearing in the middle of a forest. For some reason, there was something very strange about this forest, though it seemed to be the one she just fell asleep in. Everything seemed to glow like starlight.

She jumped up and looked around, wondering where she was.

"Hello Wolf." Meowed a voice behind her. Wolf spun around to see a blue/grey she-cat looking at her. "Who are you?" She demanded, covering up her nerves at falling asleep before under that tree, and waking up here. "And how do you know my name?"

The other cat started to fade. Soon, Wolf could see through her and into the bed of ferns behind.

"My name is Bluestar" Meowed the she-cat. "I'm sure we will see each other again when the time is right."

"Wait!" Cried Wolf, but Bluestar was already gone. Wolf found herself alone, afraid, in a strange forest. She was wondering what to do when she suddenly became really tired. She tried to fight it but soon, blackness overtook her, she lay down and slept.

When Wolf woke, her fur was warm and dry but she felt chilled inside. Who was this Bluestar cat? What did she want with her?

She decided to go and get a drink from a puddle and think about it on the way.

She found one by some tree roots and took a nice long drink. As she lifted her head, a new smell came to her. Just then some fronds of a near by fern waved wildly and a light grey she-cat came out. She looked at Wolf in surprise.

"What are you doing here _kittypet_?"

**.

* * *

**

.

**Right, I will try to update as soon as I can. ;) Review? It's better written than the story used to be, right?**

**Skywing**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors!**

**.**

Wolf blinked.

"Didn't you hear me _kittypet_?" Growled the light tabby.

"Kittypet?" Meowed Wolf. "What's a kittypet?"

"You," Meowed the strange cat. "Are a kittypet."

"Uh… no." Wolf told her. "No I'm not. I'm a house cat."

"You're a kittypet." Hissed the cat and she lifted her head high.

"House cat."

"Kittypet."

"Housecat."

"Kittypet."

"House cat. What is a kittypet anyway?"

The stranger rolled their eyes. "Kittypet. A kittypet pet is a cat that lives in the nest with the twoleggers."

Wolf smiled. "Oh, so you mean a house cat?"

The tabby rolled her eyes and groaned. "You're impossible!"

"No I'm not. I'm Wolf."

"No, you… I… Just… Ughh. Forget it." The light tabby looked light she wanted to murder someone right then.

"Right, I better head back. Nice meeting you." Wolf replied.

"Wish I could say the same." Muttered the light tabby.

"What?" Wolf asked.

"Just leave. I'm been trying to get you to leave this whole time." The cat grumbled.

Wolf grinned at her. "No you haven't. The whole time you've been trying to convince me that I'm a kittypet, not a house cat."

The forest cat glared at her. Wolf got up and backed away innocently. "I'm going, I'm going!"

Wolf went to leave then stopped. All the trees looked the same. Anyone one of the paths out of the clearing could be her path home. "Which way do you go to get out of the forest?" She muttered sheepishly.

The tabby rolled her eyes, muttering 'Mouse-brain' as she flicked her tail towards one of the paths.

"Thanks." Muttered the kittypet.

Wolf turned and started her way back.

.

Wolf opened her eyes.

She was back. Back in the clearing in the forest. A gentle breeze ruffled her fur, moving the branches slightly on the trees overhead.

Once again, Bluestar sat before her in the leafy place.

"Go back."

"No." Wolf refused at once.

When Wolf first saw this cat, she felt awed.

She was brilliant. Strong muscles under her thick blue-grey fur, intelligent bright blue eyes, and an air of respect around her.

She didn't feel it anymore.

Every cat had heard of Rusty, the poor flamed-pelted kittypet that had gone into the forest. No one had heard about him after that, a part from Rusty's friend, who claimed he had come home for the night before going to the forest and never coming back.

Smudge, Rusty's friend, had also told everyone that the bright ginger cat had had dreams about the forest before he disappeared.

Now she was having dreams. And no way, was she leaving her happy life as a house pet.

"Yes."

"No, you can't tell me what to do!" She wasn't giving in; she wasn't going to disappear, too.

"Please."

Wolf blinked in shock. This noble-looking cat, had just begged her to do something.

_It'd take a lot more than that to get me to go in that cursed place ._Wolf thought grimly.

"No. This is my home! This is my life! I'm happy, I'm content. I don't want to leave here."

The blue-grey cat seemed sad. "They need you Wolf, more than you need your home right now. You'll be saving their lives, if you go."

Wolf opened her mouth, but Bluestar bet her to it.

"It will be saving your life, too. A storm is coming for you Wolf. Leave, and it will no longer threaten you.

"What about–"

Before she could say anything else, the dream began to fade. The dark green of the leaves and the soft color of the grass blurred together and faded.

.

.

Wolf sat perched on the edge of her garden, look up at the sky above the forest.

_A Storm is coming for you Wolf._

The sky was blue and clear. Not a single white cloud was anywhere to be seen.

Wolf snorted. "Right. A storm."

Then there was a blood curling scream from behind her.

**.**

_A Storm is coming for you Wolf._

_The sky was blue and clear._

_Wolf snorted. "Right."_

_Then there was a blood curling scream from behind her._

That seemed long ago, like hours had passed, although, it was only few moments.

Bright flames leapt around her twoleg's nest, they all ran out screaming.

A small wind blew by her, bringing the scent of rain.

_The scent of rain?_ Wolf thought confused. _That wasn't there before!_

Wolf look back to the sky above the forest. It was heavily covered in storm clouds. Storm clouds that appeared to have just materialized in an instant.

Wolf didn't have time to think about that now, though later she wondered how they go there that fast, as she sprang after her twolegs that were running across the garden howling.

Before she reached them though, something big, black, and burnt slammed to the ground right in front of her. She leapt backward, only to have something plummet to the ground behind her.

_The nest is caving in!_ She realised, and tried to run around all the falling bits of logs.

Smoke clouded her vision, filled her nose with its reek and blacked her light grey coat to black.

She coked, trying to breath. Her vision swirled black, and then she dropped.

.

"Wake up."

The small grey cat's eyes stayed firmly shut.

"Wake up!" She cried a bit louder.

The grey cat groaned, then coughed. Spluttering loudly in the strangely silent night.

After giving the stranger's coat a good lick to get rid of the smoke, she found that it was the cat she had talked to in the forest the other day. The _extremely_ annoying cat she had talked to.

Lightfur realised she had never found out the poor cat's name, whose home was now only a pile of burnt branches.

The cat opened her pale green eyes. "Who are you?" She spluttered, she throat sore from breathing smoke.

"Lightfur," Meowed the light tabby. "What's yours, kittypet?" She asked with a grin.

The grey cat managed to cough out a laugh, before she rested her head back down on the ground. "Wolf. My name's Wolf."

Lightfur nodded. "You go back to sleep, you'll need it." She meowed, then left the den. She finally had some news about this strange cat for her leader.

.

.

Back in the starry forest, Wolf sighed.

"Will you leave me alone?"

"No." The starry-pelted blue-grey warrior stood up, looking Wolf right in the eye.

"I warned you." She added. "I told you a Storm was coming; you'd have been dead now if it wasn't for Lightfur."

"You caused that fire didn't you?" Muttered Wolf angrily as she glared at the spirit. "You're the one that made my home burn down."

Bluestar looked Wolf right in the eye before replying. "We did what we had to do."

"Right," Spat Wolf. "Go find some other cat's dreams to haunt. I'm not doing anything for you." She got to leave, but paused when she heard Bluster's voice.

"_A storm is coming. One of the same, but is also not the same, will save the fire that leads the clan..._"

Wolf stopped in shock. "What was that?"

"A prophecy." Bluestar called to her, as she, too, turned to leave.

"Another Storm?" Cried Wolf in disbelief. "Why does it keep raining when bad things happen?"

Bluestar turned back to face the kittypet. "There is more than one type of Storm. This one is much worst than a simple rainstorm."

Then the warrior was gone.  
Wolf hesitated, then she too, turned to leave.

_One of the same, but is also not the same, will save the fire that leads the clan…_

She shook her head, trying to get rid of the annoying thought.

_One of the same,_

She snarled slightly, trying to drive it away.

_But is also not the same,_

But it wouldn't leave; it haunted her thoughts, never giving her any peace.

_Will save the fire that leads the clan…_

**.**

**.**

**Thanks so much to ****Twilightmoonstar**** and Hawksky for reviewing! =)**

**~Skywing~**


End file.
